I'm Here
by gleeklover527
Summary: Following Alison storming out of the room upon seeing Paige; Emily knows that she has to chase her down. What conversation will take place when she finally gets the opportunity to talk to Ali? My response to the Emison Promo.


A/N: I've never posted in this fandom before. I've read it for years but the amazing writing has always made me nervous to submit my own. However, after seeing the promo I couldn't hold back. Here's my version of what happened after Alison stormed out.

"What is she doing here?"

"Paige? She's the new athletic supervisor."

"Perfect."

"Ali?"

"I'm late!" Alison slammed the door behind her.

Emily stood watching the door trying to make sense of what had just happened. Ali hadn't told her about the appointment, had went alone, and stormed out as soon as she had seen Paige. Sighing she put down her coffee mug and made her way to Ali's classroom. Stopping on the outside of the door she listened to Alison begin her lesson.

The kids looked enthralled with their teacher. How could they not be? Not only was Alison beautiful but she was engaging. She made them want to learn something which was rare for a group of high schoolers. Emily was tempted to walk in the room but she didn't want to upset her, whatever Alison was since they hadn't made anything official, even more than she had already been.

Emily decided that there was nothing more she could do in the moment to fix whatever happened with Alison. She walked down the hallway until she made it to her office and sat down in her chair. Writing on a post it she made the decision that there'd be no practice after school today. She had something more important.

Alison knew she shouldn't have stormed off in a jealous rage. She knew it made her look like she was an insecure teenager but it was hard NOT to act that way where Emily was concerned. She had loved Emily for years even before she could admit it to herself. So, seeing Paige and knowing she would once again be a permanent fixture around town brought up the feelings of teenager Alison. Opening the door to her house she had already mentally decided to call Emily to come over only to be surprised by the sight of the familiar Sharks jacket laying over the back of her couch.

"Em?" She called out laying down her purse and papers that needed to be graded, "Where are you?"

"The kitchen!"

Alison walked through the house until she found the brunette setting the table, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"No?"

"I heard the announcement about practice being canceled but I assumed that had something to do with one of the girls."

"It did. The most important girl in my life." Emily walked over until she was face to face with Alison, "That's you."

"After earlier I thought that..."

"That what? That I would avoid you and be angry and..."

"Go to Paige." Alison finished the statement and Emily looked taken aback by the words.

"Ali, no. I'm not going to Paige. I don't want Paige."

"Well she still wants you." Alison looked away knowing if she kept looking in Emily's eyes she would break down. These pregnancy hormones were making her way too emotional.

"Even if that is true, which you don't know that it is, it doesn't matter to me."

"I know it's true because she looks at us the way I used to look at the two of you."

"Oh, Ali." Emily wiped away the tear that Alison didn't know she had let escape, "Were you that upset about her this morning? That angry for her to be in the same room as me?"

"She's back."

"But where am I? I'm here with you...both of you. I'm here because,"

"Of an obligation you feel to the girl that you fell in love with when you were a teenager."

"I'm here because, I'm STILL in love with the one I fell for as a teenager. Time hadn't made me love you any less Ali."

"I don't want to lose you." Alison hated being vulnerable. She hated showing this other side of her but it was Emily. She wouldn't hold anything back, "I don't think I could make it if I did. You've been my rock for so long. I love you, Em."

"Alison, I promise you BOTH that I am not going anywhere. I'm here as long as you'll have me."

"Paige?"

"Is a non-factor. I don't want you to feel jealous ever again when you see her. Because, no one has ever made me feel the way that you do."

"After Maya she picked up the pieces and she was there through so much. You two have a history that can't be ignored. For me...Em I don't have anyone else that I have that much history with. There's never been someone other than you that I've given myself to."

"Look at me." Emily gently lifted Alison's chin so they were looking into one another's eyes, "I plan to forsake all others, stay with you through sickness and in health, and be together until death do us part. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not choosing anyone else. Please, believe me when I say that my heart is with you."

"You're already agreeing to vows?" Alison smiled through the tears, "That's impressive."

"What can I say? I'm a romantic like that." Emily ignored the timer on the stove and reached down to capture Alison's lips.

"How long can we stay like this Em?"

"How about forever?"


End file.
